It All Started With A Game
by Ivypool
Summary: Four friends where playing a simple Warriors game late at night, but it turned out to be much more then that. It changed their lives. It made them Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :) Here is another one of my new stories. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Being turned into a cat isn't the most fun experience... I would know. It happened to me. One moment a perfectly normal human playing a game with her normal human friends, the next... a cat. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I wasn't turned into a cat. But at least I wasn't the only one. Here's how it all began.

It was night, about nine o'clock. I sat with my three friends, Sam, Austin, and Katherine. My name was Sarah. We where all over at Sarah and Katherine's house, they where twin sisters but didn't act like it most of the time.

We where all fourteen or thirteen, but we still loved the Warriors series. The Last Hope had come out not long ago, and they knew that there would be no other books after that, except for a Super Edition or two.

Erin Hunter was starting the series Dawn of the Clans, but it hadn't really caught my attention, she got bored after the first book. Maybe she would try reading it again later, but she wasn't sure.

"So, who's your favorite clan." Sam asked. It might be getting late but no one wanted to sleep yet, so they kept busy by talking about the Warriors books. "Mine is Riverclan."

"I like Skyclan." Austin said, smiling a little.

"Thunderclan, of course." Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "All the best cats are there."

"I say Thunderclan." I agreed with my sister. "I mean, that's the one clan Erin Hunter writes about."

"I think that because there is four series, one should have been for each Clan. That way we could have gotten to know each Clan and thwir cats better, not just Thunderclan." Sam sighed at the end.

"They have those Super Editions and Novellas." I pointed out. "Some like Yellowfang's Secret and Crookedstar's Promise and Tallstar's Revenge focus on different Clans."

"Yea, but still..." Sam trailed off.

"Oh!" Austin suddenly jumped up from where he was sitting on the floor. "I almoust forgot." He hurried over to his green back that he had brought. He unzipped it and reached in. Austin dug around for a moment, then pulled out a box.

"What is that?" Katherine asked, looking at it curiously.

Austin walked back over ane put it on the ground. "A game that I found." He explained. "I bought this Warriors game, I have never seen or heard of it before though."

I ran my hand along the box. It had Warriors written on the front in fancy golden letters, behind it was a picture of a forest with cat eyes glowing in the shadows of trees and bushes. There was one patch of sunlight that shown down on a ginger tom cat, and a collar layed at his paws. Firestar, obviously.

Austin opened the box, taking off the lid, and set it to the side. He pulled out some paper, four pencils, a game board, and a few playing pieces. Austin gave everyone a pencil and a piece of paper.

I looked at it. On the paper it had empty spaces for your name, description, personality, mentor, mate, and history.

"Leave the mate thing blank. I will make the history for all of us." Austin said as every one started filling in the paper. Sam narrowed his eyes as he erased something on his paper.

When everyone had filled out their paper, I set my down and asked what happends next.

"We share our cats, and then play the game." Austin glanced over at the instructions, then down at his card. "My cat's name is Pebblefoot. He is a small and skinny mottled pale gray tabby tom with dark gray paws. Blue eyes.

"Pebblefoot is quite and a bit shy at times, but is careful and smart. He is a medicine cat, and is good at what he dose, but hunts time to time. His mentor is Jayfeather. As a kit him and his littermates, your cats, where found being attacked by a fox at the edge of the territory. They where quickly taken in."

"My turn!" Sam grinned. "My cat is Smokefur. He's a thick furred and strong dark gray tom with lighter paws, chest, ears, and tail, with yellow eyes. He is loud and strong, very loyal. He acts first and thinks later, and cats he doesn't know tend to annoy him. His mentor is Foxleap."

"Mine is named Spottedclaw." Katherine started, "She is a sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, face, and chest. She has deep amber eyes. Mentored by Icecloud. She is clumsy and playful, but still brave. She is very friendly, but hates it when her siblings are being used or called names. And she dose have a crush on a certain cat..." Katherine trailed off, not wanting to say who.

I read off my paper. "The cat's name is Brindleheart." I glanced over my twin sister, "She looks exactly like Spottedclaw but with bright blue eyes instead of deep amber. Mentored by Brightheart." Brightheart had always been one of my favorite cats.

I continued, "Brindleheart is excitable and full of energy, but knows when to be serious. She wishes to be deputy one day but wouldn't be upset if she never became one. She has a soft spot for kits, and wants to have some of her own one day."

"Alright." Austin unfolded the game board. "Let's play."

The four friends played for a long time. By the time they where done playing at least an hour had gone past.

"That was a goog game." Austin said, stretching. "But I think we should go to bed now."

I yawned and stood. "Are you two okay sleeping on the couches?" I asked Sam and Austin. "There are blankets and pillows out there for you."

"Yea." Sam nodded, putting away the game. "Come on Austin, let's go." The two boys left the room.

I looked at my twin sister, who had fallen asleep on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed. Katherine was already falling asleep.

I sighed and climbed the ladder up to my bed. I pulled the covers around me, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. :) I'm so glad that this story started off good, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and or followed. Oh, and I'm sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. I'm writing this story different from my others, so it will get some time to get used to.**

**Sienablaze88- Yea, I usually don't write like this. This is really one of my first tries with 1st person view.**

**Starry-Lightning- Yes, I am. Sorry I have been busy, and I kind of got distracted by my other stories. Here it is though! Thanks for the review, it reminded me to finish.**

* * *

**Katharine's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a forest. The trees where tall, sunlight dappled the ground, and the warm scents of the forest reached me. In the distance a bird chirped, and close by a small creature dove into the safety of some tree roots.

Wait... This wasn't where I fell asleep! I fell asleep in my bed, not on the hard ground of the forest.

I stood up quickly and glanced around. I heard the leaves stir behind me. I looked back to see a tortoiseshell tail flicking back and forth and making the leaves move.

My eyes widened as I looked down and saw paws. _I'm a cat!_ I bit my tongue to hold back a scream.

"K-Katherine?" A trembling voice said from behind me. "Is... Is that you?"

I whipped around to see a mottled pale gray tabby tom. He had darker paws, and blue eyes. "Yes. Who are you?" I demanded, trying to sound and look strong.

"Austin." Was the answer. As he said the name, he relaxed a bit.

"Where are Sarah and Sam?" I asked, scanning the forest for any other cats. I couldn't help but worry about my sister.

Austin only shrugged. He opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by a yell. "Katherine! Austin!" A familiar, and panicked, voice yowled.

A bird let out an alarm call and flew into the safety of a tree.

"That's Sam!" Austin gasped, and took off sprinting through the undergrowth. I followed him, fur bristling from fear for my friend and sister.

Bushes snagged on my pelt and pointy rocks hurt my soft paws, and I tripped a few times, but I ran on.

As I emerged from the bushes, I saw Austin race over to where two cats where standing.

"What's wrong?" Austin demanded, eyes wide.

"Oh, calm down. Nothing is wrong." Sam laughed. "We just wanted didn't want to go any where without you." He was the same dark gray tom with lighter gray paws, ears, chest, and tail as he did in the game. His yellow eyes showed his amusement.

I walked over to my twin sister. I stood next to her, and studied both of our pelts. Our fur looked exactly the same, but I knew that I had deep amber eyes instead of the bright blue ones that Sarah had.

"We all look like the cats we made for the game." Austin thought aloud. "And our history said that we where found as kits at the edge of the territory... being attacked by foxes."

"And I would say we are about five months- I mean, moons. Right?" Sarah meowed, looking at everyone. We where all small and thin, and all of us still had soft kit fur.

"Yea, five moons." I nodded. It felt odd using the word moons instead of months.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked suddenly, tasting the air. The fur along his spine started to rise.

I sniffed the air as the breeze blew towards us. There was a strong, foul scent. I knew something dangerous was close, but I didn't know what it was.

Then a bush moved close by, and a flash of bright red fur flashed between the leaves.

"The fox..." Sam whispered, sounding scared. "Is that the fox?"

A growling sound came as the fox stepped into the open. It was thin, hungery, it's pelt seemed to barely stay on it's thin frame. But it still stared at the four kits with bright eyes, and it's tail lashed at the thought of finally having something to eat.

I remembered that in the books they said that if a fox was hungery enough, they would kill and eat kits. And this fox was definitely hungery enough.

"R-r-run!" Austin yowled, voice high with fear. He took off sprinting along a path through the undergrowth. The others and I took off after him, our tiny paws kicking up dirt and dust as we ran.

The fox ran behind us, gaining speed and closing the gap between us quickly. I didn't dare look behind me as I ran. Just as I started to feel the hot breath on my tail, I saw four cats leap out of the trees and land on the fox or next to it.

The fox let out a yelp of surprise and skidded to a stop. It threw the cats off it's back.

I slowled down to a stop and turned to watch the stranger cats fight the fox once I was a good distance away. I panted, and beside me my friends also stopped to catch their breath and watch.

The four cats where all strong heathy. The first cat was a large golden-brown tabby tom. Beside him fought a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

The third cat was a cream-colored tom with a short tail. Then on the other side of the fox was a black-and-white tom.

The black-and-white tom scratched the fox's back legs while the golden-brown tabby clawed at the fox's eyes.

The fox growled and snapped it's jaws at the light brown tabby. She quickly jumped out of the way and was replaced by the cream colored tom, who with one strong swipe of the paw, sent the fox running.

"Leafpool, Toadstep, go make sure the fox has left the territory." The golden-brown tabby ordered. "Do not attack if it is still here. Meet us back at camp."

The light brown tabby she-cat and the black-and-white tom nodded and headed off in the direction the fox had ran off.

"Leafpool? Toadstep?" Sarah's eyes widened as she whispered her thoughts. "This is the Warriors!"

I looked at the cats, trying to name the others. The cream colored tom was Berrynose, I could tell by the colour of his and his short, stumpy tail. The golden-brown tabby had to be Thornclaw.

The golden-brown tabby, Thornclaw most likely, turned to look at the four kits. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, and my friends did too. Sam mewed a simple 'I think so.'

"What are you doing on our territory? Are you lost?" Thornclaw asked, padding towards them slowly.

I looked over at my friends. Sam answered, "Me and my brother," He nodded to Austin, even though they weren't brothers. ",lived with their parents." He flicked his tail and me and Sarah. "But they died yesterday to protect us. We didn't know we are on your territory."

Austin pressed himself close to the ground as if he was scared. He stared up at them with big eyes.

"I am Berrynose and this is Thornclaw. What's your names?" Berrynose asked, sniffing at us.

"I am Spottedkit." I answered, sending a warning look at each of the other kits that told them to just go along with it. "This is my sister, Brindlekit. And our brothers Pebblekit and Smokekit."

When I saw the confused and surprised look the warriors had because of the names I hurried to explain, "Our parents had heard of the four Clans around the lake. They gave us Clan names, and hoped that one day we would be able to join one."

Thornclaw nodded slowly. "I think we should take them to Bramblestar." He told Berrynose.

When Berrynose meowed agreement, Thornclaw told the kits, "Would you be okay with following us to camp?"

"Yes." Sam, or now 'Smokekit' answered for the whole group, nodding his head quickly.

Thornclaw turned and started to walk away. I followed him with the rest of the group. Berrynose walked at the back to make sure that non of us was left behind.

After a few minutes of walking, I noticed a thorn tunnel. "This is the entrance to camp." Thronclaw explained, pushing his way through.

I paused for a second, before heading after him. I hissed as a thorn pulled at my fur, but I kept walking because Austin was right behind me and I didn't want him to bump into me.

"Wow..." Sarah breathed as she stopped walking right inside the camp.

I stopped beside her, looking around the camp with wide eyes. The camp was huge! It was bigger then I had imagined, and many cats moved around in the stone hollow.

I saw the Highledge, where the leader makes announcements. And there's the nursery, a big bramble bush. The apprentice den was easy to pick out, it was a cave in the side of the hollow with two younger cats play fighting outside it.

Berrynose padded away. He was greeted warmly by a dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. I stuggled to remember her name. Poppyfrost! ... Right?

I scanned the camp for other cats I would know. But I was interrupted by Thornclaw, "Come on. Let's go talk with Bramblestar." He meowed, and lead the way up to Bramblestar's den.

I quickly followed with the three other kits behind me. By now, the Thunderclan cats had seen us and where watching us. I tried to ignore them I followed Thornclaw, but I could feel their gazed burning into my pelt.

"Bramblestar?" Thornclaw called as he stopped outside his den.

"Come in." A voice called from inside.

My belly suddenly twisted with nervousness. This was the _leader _of Thunderclan! This as one of the six cats to go to the sun-drown place! This was the mate of Squirrelflight -Firestar's daughter- and the adoptive father of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf! He was an important cat!

What if she said something wrong? What if me and my friends, couldn't stay here? Where would they go?

"Come on, Spottedkit." Sarah nudged me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Bramblestar had always been one of my favorites, of course I was worrying.

I followed my sister into the leader's den. Inside there was a large dark brown tabby tom, his amber eyes watching the four kits curiously. Behind her, she heard Thornclaw enter the den last.

"Thornclaw, who are these kits?" Bramblestar asked, looking at his golden-brown warrior. He sat up in his nest, and I had to look up to look at him.

"My patrol found them close to the border." Thornclaw answered, glancing down at the kits. "They where being attacked by a hungry fox, but we drove it off. I sent Leafpool and Toadstep to find out if it left the territory, they will be back soon."

"What are your names?" Bramblestar turned his amber eyes to the four kits.

I pressed closer to my sister as Sam answered. "I am Smokekit, this is my brother Pebblekit. These are our friends, Spottedkit and Brindlekit."

"Clan names?" Bramblestar said, sounding a bit surprised and confused at the same time. "Why do you have Clan names?"

"Our parents gave us Clan names and hoped that we could join some day." Sam answered. "But they died yesterday, protecting us from big, scary cats."

"Do you know anyone else who might take care of you?" Bramblestar questioned.

All of us shook our heads, no.

"Would you like to stay here then?" Bramblestar offered. "It's too dangerous for you four to be on your oun."

I shared an excited look with my sister, as Austin nodded quickly and said, "Yes, please."

"Come on, we should tell the Clan." Bramblestar stood and stretched. Thornclaw led the way out of the den.

I was the last to exit the den. I watched as Thornclaw walk away from them, and settle down to listen to Bramblestar. Bramblestar padded to the edge of the Highledge, and call out the familiar words, "All cats old enough to catch their oun prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

I stiffened as I watch the cats join to hear what Bramblestar had to say. I watch two young cats, Cherrypaw and Molepaw I guessed, stop play fighting and excitedly bound over.

I saw a gray tabby tom with cloudy blue eyes emerge from a den, a brown she-cat pulling herself and her useless hind legs out of the den a moment later. Jayfeather and Briarlight!

Leafpool and Toadstep rushed into the camp and settled down next to Thornclaw, whispering something quietly to him.

Two queens padded out of he nursery, kits close behind. More and more cats gathered until everyone was staring expectantly up at their leader.

"Thornclaw and his patrol had found these four kits-" Bramblestar motioned with his tail for me and my friends to step up next to him so everyone could see. "At the edge of our territory being attacked by a fox. They have no one to watch over them, so I have decided to take then in."

He turned to us. "You already have Clan names, so there is no need to change them. You will stay in the nursery with the other kits until you reach six moons of age." He turned back to his Clan. "And I expect everyone to welcome them in the Clan as if our own." The dark tabby turned and padded bac into his den, ending the meeting.

"Now what?" Austin, or now Pebblekit, asked us as the Clan moved around below us.

"Let's go see who the other kits are." Brindlekit said, looking excited.

"Okay." Smokekit agreed, taking lead of the group. He padded down to the ground of the camp and led the way to the nursery. I followed close behind.

As we padded over to the nursery, the two queens and a group of kits still moved around outside. We walked over to them.

"Hi!" One of the kits noticed us. The others turned to look. The first kit was a cream colored she-cat. "I am Tansykit!" She purred.

"I'm Lark-kit, and this is my brother Patchkit." Another she-kit said, this one a tortoiseshell-and-white. She flicked her tail at a white tom with black patches.

"Hello, kits. I am Poppyfrost." A dappled tortoiseshell-and-white queen looked down at them as the kits sniffed curiously at me and my friends. "What are your names?"

Smokekit again introduced us.

"Welcome to Thunderclan." A heavily pregnant snowy white queen answered. "I am Whitewing."

"Why don't you come into the den?" Poppyfrost meowed, "I'll make you four a nest to share."

**Not the best ending but, here it is. Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, sorry for the wait...**

**Silverthornofriverclan- I would be fine with that. I would be happy to read it, just make sure that it's not exactly the same.**

**Pebblekit's POV**

I followed my friends out of the nursery quietly, so that we don't wake the other kits or the queens. I blinked in the sunlight, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the light. I looked around camp, noticing that it was still early dawn and few cats where awake.

Squirrelflight was sending out a patrol of Dovewing, Foxleap, Icecloud, and Cloudtail.

I fluffed my fur up against the cold and followed Smokekit my 'brother' as he lead us away from the nursery and into the middle of the camp. _I should have known Sam was going to be the leader of our group, _I thought, _He always thinks that he is above us. _I shrugged, it's not like I would step up and challenge him.

"What are we doing?" Spottedkit asked as we stopped in the middle of the camp.

"Playing a game." Smokekit answered her. "We are the size of kits, so we should act like them." He paused before announcing loudly, "I am _Smokestar _leader of Thunderclan!"

"No fair!" Spottedkit gasped. I didn't think she was acting, I thought she really was upset about him being leader. "I want to be leader of Thunderclan!"

"You can be leader." Smokekit purred at her. "Of Shadowclan!" He laughed as she glared at him.

"Fine. But I thought you liked Riverclan better." Spottedkit glared at him.

"I do." Smokekit answered simply, before turning to Brindlekit, "What Clan are you leader of?"

"Windclan!" Brindlekit meowed. "Brindlestar, leader of Windclan!"

"Are you okay with Riverclan, Pebblekit?" Smokekit asked me.

I nodded slowly. I didn't like Riverclan, but whatever. It was just pretend. I honestly didn't want to even play this game. It was for kits! Wait... we are kits. Whatever. I would much rather be learning herbs and healing cats than hurting cats and hunting all the time.

"Get ready!" Smokekit backed up for more room. "Get set..." He crouched down, eyes looking at the three of us. I stiffened, not knowing who he was going to attack. _Hopefully not me!_

"Go!" Brindlekit yowled before Smokekit could. She launched at him and met him halfway. They fell down and wrestled on the ground together.

I looked over at Spottedkit as she yowled, "Shadowclan, attack!" Before I could do anything, Spottedkit had thrown herself at me and I stumbled backwards.

I flattened my ears to my head. _This is just a game. _I reassured myself. _Katherine isn't going to hurt me, I'm her friend. _I lashed my tail and sprang at her. She dodged out of the way, and I saw the ground rush up to meet me.

I spat out earth, then let out a surprised yowl as Spottedkit jumped on my back and forced me to the ground again. I struggled to turn over and kick her with my hindpaws. She was bigger than me! What could I do? I thought quickly for an answer. From all the books I have read, I should know!

I heard her purr as she hit me with a soft paw. It didn't hurt, her claws were sheathed. I relaxed a bit, sure now that she wasn't going to hurt me. But when I relaxed, Spottedkit must have thought that I was giving up, because she let me up.

"Are you okay?" Spottedkit sounded worried. "Did I hurt you?"

I stood and shook out my pelt. Then I licked a paw and brought it over my face, but stopped. I was already acting like a cat. Shuddering, I set my paw back on the ground. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Oh yea," Spottedkit meowed remembering, "You wanted to be a medicine cat, didn't you?" I simply nodded.

Before either of us could say something, I heard a triumphant yowl behind us. I turned to see Smokekit pinning down Brindlekit. Of course he won, he was bigger and stronger.

Smokekit purred, staring down at her. "I win! Thunderclan always wins!"

"I'll win next time." Brindlekit said calmly, shoving him off of her.

Smokekit snorted, "Yea, right." But he gave her a friendly flick of the tail to show that he hadn't meant to be mean to her

"Now what?" Spottedkit asked. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'll go get a moss ball, if you want." Smokekit suggested. "We could play catch."

"I want to see if the other kits are awake yet." Brindlekit said, looking over at the nursery.

"Okay." Smokekit agreed. "Then if they are, we can play catch with them!"

"It's called moss ball here. Not catch." I reminded him quietly. I'd rather not have some eavesdropping cat asking questions about what we call the game.

"Right." Smokekit nodded to me. "Come on! Last cat there is a rotten egg!" He jumped up and bounded towards the nursery, the other kits at his heals.

I hesitated though, glancing over in the direction of the medicine cat den. I was curious to look at the herbs. I used to go on-line to the warriors wiki page and memorize the herbs and their uses, though I can't always name them by looks. But this was real!

Maybe if I could show Jayfeather that I knew herbs, he would let me be his apprentice! I wouldn't be happy as a warrior, it was too much fighting.

"Are you coming?" Spottedkit had paused at the entrance to the nursery to call back.

"I think I'm going to visit the medicine cat den instead, okay?" I told her.

Spottedkit shrugged. "Okay! Just don't get in trouble!" She turned and disappeared into the nursery.

"I won't." I mumbled to myself as I turned to the medicine cat den. I hesitated before padding past the brambles and through the entrance. Inside I could see the smooth cave walls. There where three nests, but only two looked used. As my eyes got used to the darker lighting, I could see where the herbs were kept.

In one nest lied a sleek furred, brown she-cat. She had firm shoulders and powerful forepaws. Her sky-blue eyes looked over at him as he entered. Briarlight!

At the back of the den a skinny, mottled light gray tabby tom sat. At his paws where three or four different leaves and berries. His ears pricked and his sighless pale blue eyes looked at me as I padded in.

"You must be one of the new kits!" Briarlight used her front legs to turn to look easier at me. "Hi, I'm Briarlight."

"Hi." I stared at her, not really meaning to. She was one of my favorite characters! How could I not? "I'm Aust- I mean, I'm Pebblekit." I took a breath, barely remembering not to call myself Austin anymore.

"Do you need something?" Jayfeather's voice spoke, reminding me that he was here.

"I..." I trailed off. I had come in here to see if I could maybe show that I knew some herbs, but now no words came. I started again, "I was wondering if you needed help. I know a few herbs." I tried to keep my mind blank, as I remembered that he has a power to read any cat's mind.

"What herbs do you know?" Jayfeather asked, sitting up a little more as I slowly walked over to him.

"Um..." I paused and let my eyes travel over the herbs. "That's poppy seeds." I pointed to where a poppy flower was, with a few tiny black seeds on a leaf next to it.

"Do you know what they do?" Jayfeather asked, looking at me with his blind eyes.

"Easy." I purred. "They help cats sleep, helps with shock, and helps ease pain." I looked over the herbs again. I pointed at one with a paw, forgetting for a moment that he was blind. "Goldenrod." I said. "Good for infection." I found more, "Catmint, heals Greencough. Juniper berries, helps with strength and belly aches." I paused, "Tansy... Good for shock, right?" I wasn't so sure on that last one.

Jayfeather answered, "No. That's Thyme. Tansy is good for coughs, wounds, and soothes throats."

"Oh." Was all I said, trying to remember was Thyme looked like. I pushed away the thought though, when Jayfeather placed a herb in front of me.

"What is this?" Jayfeather questioned.

I stared down at it. I easily recognized it. "That's easy! It's borage. Good for fevers and brings more milk for queens."

Jayfeather meowed, "That's right." He paused before asking, "Do you know what mallow is?"

"Mallow?" I swallowed, trying to think of some answer. I searched his herbs, looking for something that matches the name. _Mallow... Mallow... Mallow... _I repeated in my head. It sounded familiar, of course, but I couldn't remember the use or what it looked like.

"I'm not sure." I finally said. I narrowed my eyes as I looked over the herbs again. _Didn't it have blue flowers? Or was it yellow?_

I pushed away the thoughts as Jayfeather reached forward with his paw and touched a pile of fuzzy leaves and purple flowers with a rosy scent. "This is mallow." He told me. "It's good for bellyaches."

I nodded, trying to remember what he said. _Mallow. _I thought, _Fuzzy leaves, purple flowers, good for bellyaches._

Jayfeather pulled his paw under him again. "How do you know herbs so well?" He asked me.

I swallowed nervously again. "My mom showed me." I answered, trying to keep my mind blank as I did. I did _not _want him in my head, finding out things he didn't have to know.

"What was her name?"

I hesitated before a name popped into my head. "Storm." I answered.

Jayfeather was silent for a few heartbeats -or seconds... whatever- before he meowed, "Would you like to become a medicine cat?"

Here, most kits who wanted to be a medicine cat would be jumping up and down squealing, "Yes! Yes!" But most isn't me. I simply nodded and said, "Yes, please. I would like that." Though I was filled with excitement and happiness, the most I did was give a little purr.

"I'll talk to Bramblestar before your apprentice ceremony." Jayfeather promised. "But for now, why don't you go see what the other kits are doing?" He suggested.

"Okay." I agreed, standing up. And as I left the den, I called over my shoulder: "Bye!"

**Well, that's it. Not the most interesting, but whatever. Hopefully the next update will be faster... Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, listen up people. I get that it has been a while, but I have a life. I don't spend all my time writing. Lately I've had very little. I'm sorry, but I have more important things to do.**

**So, if I stop updating again, just yell at me. It gets me going again. But please don't stop reading.**

**Smokekit's POV**

I yawned, bored. I had been stuck in this camp for at least half a moon... month. Moon, month? Whatever.

I looked towards the camp entrance. The dawn patrols have gone out already, but few cats where in the clearing.

I suddenly got an idea. I jumped up and ran over to where Spottedkit, Pebblekit, and Brindlekit where playing hide and seek.

"I don't want to count first though." Spottedkit was complaining, glaring at her sister and Pebblekit. "I'm always first."

"That's not true." Brindlekit sighed. "I counted first last time."

I stepped between them. "That doesn't matter now." I said. "Who wants to go out of camp?" I asked, my tail lashing excitedly.

"We can't." Brindlekit meowed. "We aren't apprentices yet."

"We have half a month left." I told her. "It's close enough."

"_Moon_." Pebblekit corrected silently. He always did that to me.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "We are almoust as big as apprentices. We have read the books, so we are smarter than even the smartest cat in the Clan. And Pebblekit knows herbs in case we get hurt."

"Yea, but we aren't six moons yet." Brindlekit said quietly. "What if we meet a fox again? Then what?"

"Then we run or fight." I told her. "Climb a tree, or something."

No one said anything, so I turned and walked away. I glanced over my shoulder and said, "Fine. If you three want to stay here playing kit games, I'm fine with that. But I'm leaving camp. I don't want to be stuck here doing nothing for a moon."

I turned and continued, but Spottedkit stopped me. "Wait," She meowed. "I'm coming."

I looked back at her and gave a small, quick nod. She ran over to my side, her fur brushing mine.

"Pebblekit, you coming too?" Spottedkit asked, looking hopeful.

The gray tom hesitated before answering quietly, "Okay. I'll come."

"I'm coming then." Brindelkit said angrily. "Just to make sure you all stay out of trouble."

I gave my best cat-smile. "Then let's go." I lead them over to the dirt place. Every huge Warrior fan knows that the dirt place tunnle is the weak spot in a camp.

I pushed my way through, holding my breath, before exiting and stepping into the forest.

I purred as I brushed my back against a low hanging fern.

"Now what?" Spottedkit asked. Everyone looked at me for an answer.

I thought for a monent. "Why don't we just go to the lake for now?" I ttried picturing the map in the book, before turning in the direction I thougt it was in.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Pebblekit asked from the back of the group. Next to him walked Spottedkit, her fur brishing his, bur he either didn't notice or was ignoring it.

"Nope." I continued walking.

I tried to look for some sign that I was walking in the right direction. But I honestly wasn't sure until I noticed the trees and undergrowth thinning and through it I could see blue.

I sped up until I turned around a bush and saw what I had come for. The lake. Sun shimmered on the blue body of water, making me squint my eyes to see across to the other side.

The ground was softer here, more like sand than dirt. I looked around the lake, watching as each territory fit together smoothly. You couldn't be able tell that there where borders if you didn't know that the Clans where here.

"I guess you where right." Spottedkit said, narrowing her eyes against the glare from the lake.

I nodded and sank to the ground. It was good being out of camp. I closed my eyes as a breeze came across the lake and ruffled my fur, smelling faintly of what I guessed was Riverclan.

I heard a soft _thump _and opened my eyes to see Brindlekit chasing a beetle across the ground.

I sat up and looked around. The lake reminded me of my human life. I remembered going swimming with my family and friends, laughing and trying to make the biggest splash as we jumped in. I could remember shivering from the cold and not being able to feel my toes, but still having fun.

I took a step into the water. I winced, feeling the cold water cover my paws. It moved it's way around my fur and touched my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing?" Brindlekit called.

I didn't answer, but I stepped forward until it was up to my belly fur. _Now I know why cats hate water. _I chucked to myself as I felt the uncomfortable wetness sucking at my belly fur.

Quickly, I kicked off to where I couldn't touch and turned around to see all three of my freinds staring at my like I was crazy.

"Get back here!" Brindlekit said, sounding worried. She paced the water, but didn't dare put a paw in it.

I hated seeing her worry over me like that, so I turned all the way and swam back. "I'm fine." I assured her. "Though, I think I was a stronger swimmer as a human."

"Two-leg." Pebblekit whispered. I ignored him.

"That's because you're no Riverclan cat." Spottedkit told me.

"I know that." I snapped, but automatically added, "Sorry." I shook my fur like a dog, everyone flinching a the droplets hit them.

"Riverclan... Hey, why where we even put here?" Spottedkit kicked a twig on the ground. "Thunderclan is my favorite, but sometimes I would rather be somewhere else. It's always about Thunderclan."

"Why _are _we here?" I added. "It's not like every day a _Two-leg_" I looked at Pebblekit, who nodded, "gets turned into a cat and is accepted into a Clan."

"Pebblekit will be a medicine cat." Brindlekit pointed out, looking sideways at him. "Maybe he will get a sign or prophecy or something."

"We'll see." Pebblekit said in his usual quite voice.

"But if we do get a prophecy, dose that mean that we can go back to normal?" Spottedkit questioned. "You can find all these Fanfictions online about people going into the Clans and coming back as if nothing happened, but is that how it works?"

"In a lot of those stories, if the person dose get back to normal, they have already made friends, saved a Clan, chosen a mate..." Brindlekit added. "Some have kits, or had become leader. If that happens to us, will we stay or leave?"

"Well now I'm sad." I said aloud. I understood why they where thinking like that, but now we don't have to worry. It makes me sad thinking about leaving family to come here, but leaving friends to go back.

"Come on," Pebblekit said. "It was nice getting out of camp for a few minutes, but they would have noticed that we are missing by now."

"Yea, you're right." I lead the way back into the forest and heading somewhat in the right direction. But before long, we saw a patrol walking towards us, and looking angry too.

At the head of the patrol was Squirrelflight, with Berrynose and Dovewing following. _Oh no..._

"There you are!" Squirrelflight growled, coming to a stop in front of me. "What are you doing out of camp?"

"We where just down at the lake." I answered calmly. Stepping forward to meet her gaze.

"You know you're not aloud out of camp." Squirrelflight told me.

"I know." I nodded in agreement, only to have Squirrelflight get madder.

"Then why did you leave?" Squirrelflight questioned, voice raising a little. Her claws slid out a little.

"Smokekit, stop it." Pebblekit whispered behind me.

Dovewing spoke up, "Squirrelflight, he will answer to Bramblestar. Let's bring him to camp."

Squirrelflight nodded before having the patrol lead us the rest of the way to the camp. Once inside, the ginger she-cat lead me and my friends over to where Bramblestar was under the Highledge.

"Found them." Squirrelflight said as she sropped walking.

"Did they tell you why they left camp?" Bramblestar asked her. Squirrelflight shook her head and he turned to me for an answer.

"We are not from here." I answered him, looking up at the large tabby leader. "We aren't used to being stuck in one place for so long." A paused, but before he said anything I added in, "I expect you two of all cats know what it's like to miss your home."

Bramblestar seemed to stiffen. Squirrelflight glanced over at him. Bramblestar told me, "Well, that srill doesn't mean that you can just leave camp. You will all have to be punished."

"No!" I blurted out. "It was my idea." I glanced over at the angry Brindlekit. "I talked them into it. Punish me, not them. They only came incase I got hurt or something."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, and I cursed silently at myself for being stupid. After a moment of silence he finally meowed, "Fine. Your friends don't get punished, but you have an extra moon until you become an apprentice." He flicked his tail for me to leave.

"Fair enough." I dipped my head before turning and walking away with my friends.

"I knew we would get in trouble." Bindlekit growled, stomping past me and disappearing into the nursery.

Spottedkit glanced back at me, then hurred after her twin sister.

I shrugged and sat down in a patch of warm sunlight. Brindlekit'll forgive me sooner or later. I smiled to myself, knowing that she hates being mad at someone. She would come back. I licked my still wet fur.

Pebblekit looked at me with a slightly grossed out look on his face. But he stepped forward and helped dry off.

For a good amount of that day, me and my brother sat there sharing tongues in a patch of sunlight and talking, while the two she-cats where off doing what ever sisters do.

**That's it. Sorry it took forever. :(**


End file.
